


Baby Get Down

by mismatchedsockdrawer



Series: Kpop bdsm oneshots [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/mismatchedsockdrawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol cums without permission so Baekhyun has to teach Chanyeol to be a good boy. Chanyeol does as he's told.</p><p>(this summary sucks omg sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Get Down

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if I forget any tags. If I do (I probably did) please let me know and I will add them...and fluff ending cuz why not.
> 
> I honestly don't know where this fic came from. I wrote the first half at 3am and well...here's some Chanbaek because I don't feel like updating my other fics right now (I always do this). Enjoy :)

Chanyeol arched into Baekhyun’s touch. It wasn't often that they did this, but they were both horny and needy and they managed to get the room to themselves. As often happened when they were together, Chanyeol’s hands had been tied to the headboard and a cock ring was snugly fit around the base of his cock. Baekhyun was teasing the younger with his fingers, curling them against Chanyeol's prostate and making him groan as his body clenched. No matter how much Baekhyun teased him, Chanyeol simply wasn't allowed to cum. "Please. Fucking please. I'll suck your dick Baekhyun please. I need to cum so fucking much." 

Baekhyun grinned "You'll be sucking me off either way Channie. But I'm not letting you cum yet." Baekhyun was rocking inside of Chanyeol, a slow steady pace doing absolutely nothing to speed their session up. They had time, why rush things? Chanyeol groaned as Baekhyun continued to play with his cock, thumbing the slit and letting the beads of precum ease the slide of Baekhyun’s hand on the skin of Chanyeol’s cock. The younger boy groaned, his body was tightening up in the familiar waves of orgasm but the cock ring was preventing him from actually reaching his peak. 

The torturous slow pace continued until Chanyeol’s body won out over the toy. As Baekhyun thumbed over the head again, Chanyeol suddenly hiccupped and his body arched in a violent dry orgasm. Chanyeol’s head flung back in a twisting, painful ecstasy, his hands clenched tightly and his cock throbbing with the waves of orgasm. For a moment Baekhyun was caught completely off guard. This had never happened before. Then he slid out of Chanyeol and looked down at his boyfriend. "Did I give you permission to cum?" Baekhyun asked firmly. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened; his body was still trembling from the sheer strength and agony of his orgasm. He bit his lip and shook his head. 

"Answer me Chanyeol, did I give you permission to cum?" 

Chanyeol swallowed. "No. You didn't." 

"And what happens to bad boys who cum when they're not supposed to?" Baekhyun replied. 

"They get spanked?" Chanyeol said, nervous as Baekhyun leaned over and undid the restraints. 

"Put yourself over my lap and I'm going to spank you until you decide to be a good boy again." Chanyeol was too stunned to make a response and he lay over Baekhyun’s lap, noting that the other boy was still hard. "I'm going to have you suck me and cum untouched without that ring on as soon as you've been punished. Now count the spanks and apologize for being disobedient" 

The more swats Chanyeol received on his ass, the more turned on he was. After fifteen hits he finally slid off of Baekhyun’s legs, trembling and trying not to whimper from the excessive intense sensations coursing through his body. "Please Baekhyun, I'll be a good boy. Please let me suck your cock. I want it." 

Baekhyun nodded. "I'm gonna take that ring off, but if you cum then I'm gonna punish you worse. I won't let you cum the next 5 times I fuck you, so you better behave yourself like a good boy." Chanyeol swallowed anxiously as he got to his feet shakily and let Baekhyun finally pull the cock ring off of his dick. He wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't just cum on the spot but as the ring came off, Chanyeol took a slow breath and managed to stay in control. He stood still and tense for another moment before Baekhyun snapped at him and pushed him to the floor. "Suck damn it." Baekhyun carded his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and helped ease the other boy further on his cock. "You're not allowed to touch yourself but if you cum untouched after I give you permission to do so then I’ll let you have it. Otherwise I'm sending you to bed without a real orgasm. Got it?”

Chanyeol managed a slight nod as he was guided deeper onto Baekhyun’s cock. His nose was pressed up against the hairs at the base of Baekhyun’s dick and he felt his boyfriend ease him just a bit further, until Chanyeol could feel the bones of Baekhyun’s pelvis. And then Baekhyun tightened his grip in Chanyeol’s hair and tugged him back until just his lips touched the head of Baekhyun’s cock. He darted his tongue out and Baekhyun shivered, letting Chanyeol have control of his pace. 

For a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were the slurping Chanyeol made as he sucked his boyfriend’s cock, and Baekhyun’s breathy whimpers as Chanyeol suckled just on the head. And then Baekhyun’s toes were curling and he fisted his hand in Chanyeol’s hair. “Fuck Chanyeol. Can’t. I’m close.”

Chanyeol sucked Baekhyun’s cock deeper, swallowing around it twice, eliciting a low groan from the older boy. Baekhyun trembled, choking out a warning before he was suddenly cumming down Chanyeol’s throat. Chanyeol gripped the back of Baekhyun’s legs, swallowing dutifully until his boyfriend was spent.

“Up.” Baekhyun said, his breath still jagged as he stood up. Chanyeol hastily got to his feet, his still achingly hard cock jutting in front of him. Baekhyun hummed appreciatively, stepping on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips as his hand wrapped around his boyfriend’s cock. Chanyeol hissed, his hands gripping Baekhyun’s upper arms as his knees threatened to give out from under him. 

Baekhyun hummed. “Do you want to cum Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol nodded anxiously, trembling.

“How do good boys get to cum?” Baekhyun said, a slightly firm tone in his voice.

“Please. Please let me cum. I need it. Please I’ve been so hard, and I’ve been good for you. Please Baekhyun. Fuck I need it.”

Baekhyun grinned. “Hands and knees on the bed. I’m gonna fuck you with your favorite toy okay?”

Chanyeol nodded anxiously, positioning himself on the bed like Baekhyun had instructed. He fought the urge to touch himself and locked his elbows as he heard Baekhyun digging through their bag of toys. The noise stopped and the room was silent for a long minute before a light whirring sound was heard and Chanyeol groaned. Baekhyun climbed on the bed, pressing the slim vibrating dildo to Chanyeol’s hole.

“Can you last five minutes Chanyeol? Can you wait five minutes to cum?”

Chanyeol swallowed harshly. “I’ll try.”

Baekhyun grinned and then lightly pressed the toy inside of Chanyeol’s hole. The toy was slick with the vanilla scented lubricant they liked to use and Chanyeol sucked in a tight breath as the toy breached his hole. Chanyeol had no way of knowing how much time had passed, but Baekhyun set a steady pace, one that Chanyeol knew would have him cumming sooner than he would like. He clenched, doing everything he could to obey Baekhyun and not cum until he was allowed to.

Baekhyun liked to play dirty. His fingers lightly brushed along Chanyeol’s dripping shaft and the younger hissed. The toy angled against Chanyeol’s prostate and Baekhyun’s hand cupped the younger’s balls, rolling them between his fingers gently.

“Baekhyun, please. Stop. I’m gonna cum. I can’t. Please.”

Baekhyun leaned down, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Are you telling me I can’t touch you?”

“No. No it’s not that. I just. I want to be a good boy for you. I just. Please I don’t want to cum yet.”

Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol’s balls and for a moment Chanyeol thought his boyfriend had listened to him, but then a firm smack landed on Chanyeol’s already sore cheeks. “Am I allowed to touch you Chanyeol? Or should you be punished more?”

Chanyeol’s arms finally gave out. His face pressed into the pillow and he choked back a sob at the overstimulation.

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol’s head back up by the hair; not too hard to hurt, but enough to get Chanyeol moving. “I want to hear you Chanyeol. Hold yourself up like a good boy and let me play with your cock. Two more minutes and if you can cum untouched after in one minute, then you’ll get your reward.”

Chanyeol gulped, shakily trying to hold himself upright again. He hung his head, forehead so close to the bed, and let out a low moan as Baekhyun shifted the toy in his ass. Chanyeol was going to cum. There was no way he was going to hold out. Not with Baekhyun’s fingers wrapping around his sensitive cock again. “Oh god fuck. Baek, please I can’t. I’m gonna.” Another slap landed on his ass before Baekhyun went back to manipulating the toy inside Chanyeol. Everything in Chanyeol tensed up. He was so close, had been for too long now. “No. No no no.” He gasped out anxiously. 

And then Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol’s cock and he was left, trembling, at just the precipice of release. “Thirty seconds Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol tried to distract himself with counting the seconds in his head but Baekhyun’s hand was suddenly back, fondling his balls and Chanyeol choked. Baekhyun grinned and his fingers found their way to Chanyeol’s mouth. 

“Suck.” Baekhyun snapped.

Chanyeol sucked the digits into his mouth, letting his boyfriend press three fingers as far in as they could go. The toy shifted in his ass and suddenly it was all too much. If Baekhyun didn’t give him permission in the next two seconds it wouldn’t matter. He was so so close.

“Time’s up Channie. Can you cum for me?”

And then the fingers and toy were removed and Chanyeol clenched around nothing. “No. No fuck please.”

“Fifty seconds Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol groaned. “Please. Just. I fucking need…”

“Do you need me to talk to you Chanyeol? Tell you what a dirty boy you are? You’re covered in spit and the sheets are wet with your precum, but you can’t cum by yourself? Do you want to be punished more? Are you a bad boy?”

Chanyeol canted his hips forward, meeting no friction, but Baekhyun rested a hand on his ass, thumbing his hole.

“Fifteen seconds.” Baekhyun said firmly.

It had to be now. Chanyeol was so close. He needed Baekhyun’s touch. He couldn’t cum untouched. If he safe worded out he knew Baekhyun would help him cum. But he didn't want to. Fuck he didn't want to. And then he didn’t have to. Baekhyun’s finger pressed against Chanyeol’s prostate and his body tensed up, finally reaching the peak he’d been at for too long. His cock started spurting thick ropes of cum, some of it hitting his belly and the rest pooling on the bed. 

“Good boy.” Baekhyun said softly. Chanyeol beamed at the praise, the final waves of orgasm washing over him. And then everything was silent and still again. Chanyeol’s arms threatened to give out again but he didn’t dare move. “Very good. Now clean up your mess.”

Chanyeol moved backwards on the bed, leaning down to lick up the mess of his own cum from the sheets. Baekhyun ran his hands through Chanyeol’s hair, keeping the younger’s head down until he was satisfied. When Baekhyun released him, Chanyeol dropped to the bed, exhausted.

“Good boy.” Baekhyun said. He was fully dressed again and he patted Chanyeol’s leg lightly before he turned around and left the room. He turned back to Chanyeol as he walked through the doorway. “Get yourself cleaned up and meet me in my bed.”

“For cuddles?” Chanyeol asked hopefully, still limp on the bed.

“For cuddles.” Baekhyun replied, smiling softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


End file.
